


But She Looks So Innocent

by GuileandGall



Series: Deification of the Condemned [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi is like a magpie. She's attracted to shiny things. In this case the shiny thing that's attracted her interest is the cute little blue-eyed boy that looks away every time she looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She Looks So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chy and Lore for beta-ing. You are both amazing. And Lore thanks for the reassurance. Revised 2015.03.15

**But She Looks So Innocent**

**-1-**

Johnny leaned against a crate sipping at a mug his eyes moving over the activity in the common room. He always stood watch like that, even in safe spaces. It was his way. Ravi smiled coyly as she strutted toward him. She knew his attention belonged to her when the corner of his mouth quirked up. He did not say a word or otherwise acknowledge her when she hopped onto massive box. "What are you drinking?" she asked as she shifted to sit behind him, slipping her legs to either side of him.

Her hand roamed up his back and over his shoulder, which prompted him to lean back against her as he tipped the cup her direction.

"Vodka?" she asked.

"Water," Gat replied with a shake of his head.

She pressed a warm kiss just behind his ear then set her chin on his shoulder; as she joined him in his protective little over watch. Ravi became bored with it before he did. Her fingers slipped into the open collar of his suit, running her hand over his warm flesh.

Johnny turned his head toward her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked, trying on an innocent smile.

He turned his head back to the movement in the room and sipped at his mug. "I know you."

Her lips skimmed his neck as she spoke. "Better than anyone," she agreed.

"And I know that when you get like this you want something."

“Maybe.” Ravi laughed lightly. A coquettish grin curved her mouth and she gently kissed the shell of his ear. "He's cute isn't he?" she asked breathily.

"Who?" he asked, glancing back at her for a moment.

Her other hand tightened around his upper arm as she looked over at Matt and raised her eyebrows; he followed her gaze.

"Oh, your little geek. Why?" he furrowed his brow and turned his head slightly.

She shrugged one shoulder, wearing a coy look. "I thought he might be fun. I know how you like them innocent," she taunted, licking the curve of his ear.

Johnny turned, having no qualms about their proximity or the suggestiveness of their pose. "I believe what I said was that you looked innocent."

"But he's so cute," she cooed at him, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing his chin.

"And?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. "If you want him, make a play."

She smiled again—this one was less flirtatious and more predatory. Johnny did not used to be so quick to approve of her wanting to have others, unless they were women; he tended to jump at that. With men, Johnny usually took more convincing, and even when he agreed Ravi still acted as the buffer. His past did not make him nearly as comfortable with that side of himself as Ravi was with her own.

Of course that first time he allowed it had been amazing. Just the thought of that night made her hum. She could still remember how hard Johnny got that night. He tried to play by the rules that they agreed to—the rules he set; he tried to just watch. That night she could tell by the way he groaned that he wanted to participate. After that they switched the rules up a bit as time went on. Every now and again he picked, but in the end anyone that came into the bedroom with them had to be approved by both partners.

"I want you there," she whispered against his lips as her hand slid down his chest. "And not just watching." Her hand pressed lower; she squeezed him gently.

Johnny glanced over in Matt's direction again. "You know that will probably scare the kid soft."

"You let me worry about that." Her voice purred warmly in his ear as his . Ravi pushed herself forward, letting her body rub against his as she slid off the edge of the crate.

Gat pressed against her, holding Ravi there and meeting her gaze. “Okay. Anything you need from me.”

Her eyes blinked back to his as he loomed over her. “Oh, the list is long and distinguished.”

“Like my cock?” he growled against the shell of her mouth. Ravi’s chin tipped, pressing a kiss to his lips. She zipped his suit back up; her answer to the silent expectation of his action.

**-2-**

The room felt warm, very warm. Matt knew that might just be him. His heart pounded against his ribcage as Ravi stalked toward him. She told him she liked the way he dipped his chin and watched her through his lashes. The boss always complimented him on his striking eyes. Her gaze locked on his as her thumb grazed over his cheekbone. Ravi took another step toward him, using her forward momentum to back him to the edge of the bed. His balance faltered when his calves bumped the edge of the bed. Ravi helped his fall by pressing her index finger into his chest. Matt dropped onto the royal purple duvet, his hands rubbing over the silky dark fabric.

 "And you're sure about this?" Matt stammered at her again blinking. When she perched on his desk earlier, propositioning him, he thought he might be making it up in her head.

"You are adorable," she said, brushing his hair off his forehead only to have it fall back again. "And it's fine if you've changed your mind."

"No. I just…"

His cheeks heated at her compliments as well as her attention and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Just what?"

"Johnny," he muttered, looking up again to find her grinning at him.

"He's really just a big teddy bear. I swear. And this is not a first. Well, for us. But he is still Johnny."

Matt’s fingers tightened in the duvet, his body tightening at the thought of the imposing man.

"If you're not comfortable…"

Ravi caressed his cheek and he turned his head into her touch. "But is he okay with this?"

"We have to get permission for things like this," she assured him. Her thumb brushed over his cheekbone; it was tender and chaste, reassuring.

"And he said yes?" Matt’s voice showcased his uncertainty. There were things in his life that Matt Miller was certain about and confident in—this situation was not on the list.

"Of course he did," Ravi said soothingly. Both her hands cupped his face and he held onto her wrists, keeping her hands there. She smiled softly at him. “You’re beautiful and tempting.” When her lips brushed his, Miller’s confidence bounded upward. He slipped his hand behind her neck and deepened the exchange. Ravi matched him move for move. Her lips were firm against his; her tongue thrust into his mouth. He did not even fight the moan.

He reached out for her hips, trying to tug her onto his lap. She leaned away slightly. "Are you certain? I want you to be comfortable."

"Yes," Miller said breathily. "I mean. I've thought about this loads of times when …" He looked up at her and blushed.

Ravi grinned wolfishly as she purred, "Oh, do tell."

The way she stroked his hair made the blush intensify. "I … uh … that is to say …"

"He thinks of you in the shower," Johnny answered from just inside the doorway.

Impossibly Matt’s face grew warmer when he startled. When he tried to stand up, Ravi shifted off him, letting the young man scramble to his feet. Rushing to his feet merely threw off his balance and he landed back on the bed beside her. Her fingers teased through his hair again and Matt’s gaze settled on her face. He could feel the question broadcasting over his features.

"Told you," Gat noted as he pushed off the wall.

"Hush you," Ravi scolded playfully.

"I thought you said," Matt stumbled, uncertain about Johnny’s appearance.

Her fingers twisted gently in his hair, her other hand tipped his chin toward her. "Matt, look at me. It's fine," she said softly. Her voice held a note of calm reassurance as her fingers stroked along his jaw. Her touch had a remarkable effect on his nerves. "He knows why I asked you here. He even approves." She leaned toward him, her voice just above a whisper as her eyes moved to the older man crossing the room. "Johnny has a bit of voyeuristic streak."

Not unexpectedly, Miller's eyes widened darting between the two of them. He assumed she meant it to be soothing, though that was not quite the effect that it had on Matt. "But … but—“

"It's fine." Her voice softened against his cheek as she kissed him, her fingers threading through the hair on the back of his neck. "He's just being his usual charming self."

The scrape of the chair along the hard floor caused the hacker to tense under her hands. She leaned closer to him. "Just pretend he's not here," Ravi said.

"Fat chance," Johnny said, rounding the chair. "Huh, kid?"

Matt's eyes tracked Gat's movement."He's going to be here the whole… the whole time?" Miller murmured, shifting closer to her. He wanted to be there, wanted to be with her. But even his desire could be tempered by intimidation.

"Don't worry. He’s just going to watch," she said, her eyes never leaving his. It did not help Matt's state. When Miller looked over at the older man, so did she. Johnny winked at them and Matt's body quivered.

Ravi guided his chin until he was looking at her again. "I would really like for you to stay and play, Matt, but I realize you may prefer not to. Would you like to stay?"

He thought about it for a long moment. Ravi was a beautiful woman to be sure; Johnny was equally as enticing. More than once both of them starred in the young man’s fantasies, though it never played out quite like this. Miller finally nodded after a long moment of consideration. "Yeah. I want to stay."

"Good. If you change your mind, just tell me. Okay?"

He gave her another nod. Her warm hands found his cheeks again with the brush of her lips. He returned it fervently. Matt assumed it was his eagerness which made her giggle against his mouth, but Ravi indulged him—letting him control the kiss while she lowered the zipper on his suit. She pushed the garment over his shoulders and Miller hazarded a glance back over at Johnny, who quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. Matt felt a little wave of pride when Gat’s gaze did not make him shudder, though it was still a bit unnerving.

**-3-**

Ravi never could decide why Johnny would agree to bringing others in if he was just going to spend some of his time trying to intimidate whoever joined them. She grinned at the dark-eyed attentive figure, taking note of his smile just before she moved to nuzzle Miller’s neck. Matt gasped and his eyes darted back to her when her mouth closed over on his jugular; she savored the sound. Sucking a wee bit harder, the boss pressed the hacker back onto the bed, moving much more slowly than was typical for her.

Her mouth shifted down the plane of his chest as he allowed her to wriggle the suit and his briefs off him. The soft lingering kisses and warm touches relaxed and excited him. The unexpected press of her tongue along the length of him seemed to shock the young man. Matt hissed sharply, his eyes opened quickly as he looked down at her. She did it again, just so he could watch. Groaning lightly, Matt pressed his head back against the bed as she teased him. His pleased reaction made her smile. She noticed that he was not the only one enjoying every playful touch.

Johnny’s mouth curved into a clever smirk. Ravi winked at him just before she finally took Matt into her mouth. The young man’s hands tightened in the duvet. Ravi's eyes moved to Matt, who seemed unable to look at her given the arch in his back, to Gat, who leaned forward, elbows on his knees and when his gaze broke from hers he looked at the man on the bed. Hers followed his, but she continued a long slow stroke.

Knowing her lover as she did, Ravi knew what was coming—that characteristic smugness that tended to ooze into most of his interactions with people. He moved closer, resting his forearms on the side of the bed as his voice took on that timbre that rumbled down her spine. "She does this thing with her tongue that will just make you dizzy. Ravi, give the boy a little treat."

When she complied, a shudder shivered through Matt's lean frame. A delicious quivering moan escaped his pale-hued lips.

Before offering any other suggestions, Gat just watched quietly for a while, as Ravi inspired Matt’s quickening breath. "Psst. Kid. Instead of grabbing the blanket. Grab her hair, but be careful not to pull too hard or wrap your fingers too tight."

Ravi could not help but moan when Matt did as he was told. This was the part of it Johnny liked most—the control. Miller unintentionally played right into his proclivities, which just made Gat interact more actively.

"She's got a great mouth. Perfect lips," Gat drawled low and slow, with a deep appreciation painting his tone. "She's talented, huh?"

Matt's incoherent moan reverberated around the room.

"Oh, that naughty girl. She found that spot, didn't she?" The smile in his voice was obvious to Ravi as he continued to taunt Matt. Strangely it didn't seem to deter Miller, which she knew was not the intent; Johnny wanted the young man to enjoy it as much as he and Ravi. The programmer let loose another rough moan.

Ravi watched Gat as he stood. Her eyes moved over his body; he was not hard, but he was turned on. She noticed it in his eyes before he moved and could hear it in his breathing as he got closer.

"Do you want to see the most beautiful thing you will ever see?"

For the first time Gat actually expected an answer, a fact that was obvious by the shift in his tone. This prompted a more reasonable response from the hacker. He pushed himself onto his elbows. “Yes!” The breathy groan made Johnny chuckle.

Gat moved deliberately and stood near her, his hand skimming up the side of her neck and tightening in her hair. He pulled her head back slowly causing Matt to loosen his grip on the same. The younger man whimpered softly as the Saint helped her to her feet. Gat waited for Matt to calm enough to direct his gaze at the woman standing between his knees; after all Johnny conjured their little show as much for Miller as for himself.

The older man rested his chin on her shoulder, watching Matt intently, as he slid his hands over the curve of her hips to her breasts. Matt's mouth parted, eyes glued to Gat's hands. Ravi hummed softly as the zipper fell; Miller's rapt attention and his gasp enticed Ravi as much as it would work the other man up. Johnny's breath tickled her neck, causing her to sigh gently when the backs of his fingers grazed her belly. The two pairs of hands that peeled her out of her suit sent Ravi's pulse to racing.

Even when Johnny intimidated people he could still manage to turn them on. And he seemed to have worked that magic on Matt, whose hands and mouth moved over her bared flesh freely.

"I think he likes you," Ravi whispered against Johnny's mouth when she turned her head into his kiss.

"Not nearly as much as you," Gat replied, biting her bottom lip.

As Johnny's hand ran up the back of her neck, Ravi's fingers glided into Matt's hair. The younger man looked up at her just before Johnny tapped the back of the other man's hand with his own. The blue eyes moved between the man still wearing those damnable shades and the small foil package in his hand. In that one stare, that one gesture, Miller's hesitance disappeared, much to Ravi's surprise and pleasure. Thankfully his eagerness did not dissipate.

Johnny pinched her rear and bit at her jugular lightly. His hands moved lightly over her skin, teasing at her nipples while Matt fumbled with the condom a moment. The hacker's eyes rose--first to Ravi's then to Gat's and back again. Placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder, Johnny returned to the chair while Ravi moved onto to Matt's lap when his long dexterous fingers tugged at her hips; his eyes and his touch drawing her in.


End file.
